


Pants

by bisexualreina



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, Emily Lives, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, MSR, parents mulder and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Emily wants to be pants for halloween
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 44





	Pants

**Author's Note:**

> somewhat canon...

_Pants. She wanted to be pants._

_Mulder and Scully had been initially confused at Emily’s request upon their first holiday together. They had taken her up and down the city, to every costume, department, and Disney store that they could think of, but nothing seemed to catch the little girl’s eye. The day had been long and eventually the three of them found themselves hungry, tired, and cranky with a now agitated toddler._

_However upon her request Mulder knew he could do just that, he would make her the best pants costume there was. Custom, hand made, just for Emily Roberta Scully._

_With no experience sewing he found himself sprawled on the floor of Scully’s apartment living room, stapling and gluing and glittering until the late hours of the night, even catching Scully by surprise when she stumbled upon him. This was like Christmas for him, and he was an eager Santa waiting for the little girl to wake._

_To say Emily loved the pants was to say that the Mona Lisa was a finger painting. She fit perfectly into the oversized pair that Scully had purchased from the store, slipping her arms into the holes that Mulder had cut from the waist line, and when she viewed herself in the mirror, she gasped at what he had glitter glued to the front_

_“Emily’s Pants” in purple sparkles._

_She had squealed with delight, slinking the matching tote that Mulder had made her out of a pair of his own old jeans, fabric littering the apartment and bedroom, but their girl was happy._

_Scully was reluctant to let her new child run around the neighborhood as a pair of jeans at first, but the smile that radiated from her once stoic face convinced her that she could wear those damn pants every day if she wanted._

_She listened intently as Emily explained the “piggy tails” that she wanted and Scully did her absolute best to try and get it right. She hadn’t done a toddlers hair before and getting used to this proved to be a challenge._

_Alas Emily was ready with her eager parents on either side of her, their hands holding hers as they set out on the streets._

_However the fun was threatened when the cuff of her pants hooked onto a metal grate, threatening to pinch the little girl if she got wedged between the metal, and Mulder was forced to cut her beloved pants. The whole ordeal had sent her into a fit of sobs, pausing their night as Scully nervously rocked her, trying to soothe the distraught little girl. How she had cursed the internal eye roll that she had fought over this costume, because if it wasn’t completely irrational she’d be knocking the metal grate over with the force of her gun._

_She had offered more candy, a trip to the ice cream shop, or a ride on the carousel, but Emily would not be consoled, her beloved pants were ruined and to her, that was the most precious thing in her short little life. Scully was ready to throw in the towel and mark this one down as Halloween number one when she caught Mulder pulling out the same pocket knife that he had used to cut the precious pants, slicing a giant hole down the leg of his jeans, the sound of material ripping causing Emily to pull her tear soaked face out of Scully’s neck, tilting her head at Mulder who just grinned goofily._

_“Emily! I had no idea you were going as daddy’s pants!” Scully cried, shaking the little girl to get a giggle out, calming down at the sight of her father crouching next to Scully who was perched on a bench with their sleepy daughter, her tiny tote held securely in her grip, she’d be damned if she lost her candy too._

_“Now come on, don’t be sad, my little pants.” Mulder smiled as she wiggled out of Scully’s arms, allowing him to clutch her hand as the two trotted down the way, the image a sweet one for Scully to witness, she had never asked for this from him, it happened in it’s own way, and she was more than happy to watch their family nest into themselves. Eventually after a few steps she saw their daughter’s hands go up and Mulder promptly scoop her onto his shoulder, her tiny arms wrapping around his neck as they did the first time he and Scully had saved her, and the image warmed her heart each time._

_***_

Time had passed, and their family had morphed, changed, and expanded. Emily had grown, no longer the petite little toddler but a determined woman ready to take on New York for the next four years. William had yet to enter high school but he already feared the feat without his sister beside him.

Mulder and Scully had yet to figure out what to do with themselves as they drove silently down the high way, the car piled high with dorm furniture, clothes, and shower caddies. They had dodged saying goodbye to Emily once before in their lives, but now they had to let her go.

Mulder kept his tinted shades on his face while Scully managed the ride by looking out the window and whispering silent prayers to herself, unsure of what else to do to cope with this feeling. Emily had assured them many times that this wouldn’t be too large of a distance, and that whatever unexpected human that they had created later into what they had been expecting would promptly take their minds off of things, much to their silent distain. 

Scully felt as if her heart had dropped as Mulder pulled their car into the dorm parking lot, eager students immediately flooding their car with bins and eager hands. Mulder swiftly shut the engine off and began helping, motioning for William to do the same, snatching his son’s phone from his grip and sliding it into his pocket.

Scully quietly pushed the bin forward, full of clothes and pillows while Emily helped with the towering boxes. The parents could feel an agitation coming from their daughter, she was nervous and flustered amongst this new beginning. They both made eye contact as they reached the small room, another girl already setting up her things on one side, giving the large family a wary look before moving some of her things over to give them space.

“Hi…I’m Emily, your roommate.” She awkwardly introduced, brushing her long, strawberry locks behind her shoulder. The girl remained quiet and nodded, briefly sharing that her name was Brianna, the tension in the room thick as she shifted back towards her family who was unconsciously watching instead of unloading.

“Oh- sorry. I’m Emily’s mom, Dana…” Scully swallowed, elbowing her husband who shook his head and nodded in the same direction.

“Mulder.” He waved, the four of them piling the items out of the bins, unloading and organizing around the room. Scully began sliding the fitted sheet on, happily making her daughter’s bed when she felt eyes on her, turning to find Emily red with embarrassment and discomfort.

“Did you want the other pair…?” Scully questioned, but she just shook her head and brushed it off, but she already knew, their daughter wasn’t a toddler anymore, she could make her room how she liked it, without her help.

“Mulder…why don’t we let the girls get settled?” Scully urged, despite the gaping emptiness that was beginning to tear at her, the moment was coming, their oldest was leaving them and they had to be okay with it.

He nodded sadly and swallowed, the three of them shuffling out, followed by a now relaxed Emily who shut the door behind her, brushing a stray piece of auburn hair behind her ear, but Scully couldn’t help but fix it, letting her hands dance on her daughter’s face for the last time.

“We’ll give you a call when we get home, see if you’re settled?” Scully finally suggested, noticing the tension in her husband beside her, discreetly taking his hand. She would be strong for the both of them in this moment, knowing how it ate him up inside.

“Yeah.” She breathed, her own voice hitching as she took one final look at her family for the time being. She had worried, being the only kid in their growing family that hadn’t resided in her mother, and moving away for college, that this would just be a ceremonious event with little impact to her or the family as a whole. Soon her seat would be filled at the table, they would be busy, and it would be an even trade off for all of them.

Yet she found herself on the verge of tears as they all stood in the hallway, noticing her mother’s trying smile, contrasting to her father’s red, softening eyes. She leaned in and hugged them both, feeling so small, so young in this big city that would swallow her whole, needing a minute of their safety and warmth to last her until Christmas break.

She felt her mother plant a kiss on her cheek, her hand cupping the other one before pressing her forehead against her, pulling away to allow Mulder to then bring her in close. He had no idea how this day had come in the blink of an eye. He wondered if the illness had quickened this effect, but Scully always reminded him that she was just growing up like every kid did eventually.

Even then she felt like his little girl, eager to scoop her up like he always would, the space she occupied in his chest indescribable. He buried a kiss into her hair and pulled away a shuddering breath, tears building in his eyes.

“I love you, dad.” She cried, fighting off her own tears as best as possible, but at the sound of her family’s it made it a difficult feat. 

“I love you my little pants.” He replied, the nickname normally making her cringe with embarrassment at the story of his nickname that he kept for her, but this time it was enough to cause her own tears to sprout, realizing that they would truly miss her, and her them.

“Will, give your sister a hug.” Scully urged, but he also nervously wrapped his arms around her, the both of them briefly embracing.

“I love you Em.” He whispered, making her sniffle and return the sentiment, finally pulling away, all of them realizing that this was it. She wanted to scream, to beg them to stay, to say she changed her mind, how badly she wished she could just go home with them.

“Call if you need anything, and we will be here.” Scully reminded, squeezing her daughter’s hand, going to pull away when she felt Emily grip tighter, nearly yanking her back into her place.

“What is it…?” Scully cried, both of them paralyzed in their spot, Mulder now moving in closer to hear what was wrong, but she just shook her head.

“I forgot to say, I love you mama.” She cried, the words enough to make her tears release from their levies and down her cheeks, pulling her daughter close one more time, planting another hiss on her forehead before pulling away.

“I love you too, baby. Now go inside, your roommate probably wants to chat.” Scully urged over her tears, pulling her remaining family members close as she made her way down the hall with a sad wave, her husband leaning in to tell Emily something before meeting up with them.

“What was it?” Scully cried, still trying to wipe her tears as they made their way out with all the other crying parents. Mulder just shook his head and urged her not to ask, both of them knowing it would just start another round of this.

…

Emily slid back into her room and ignored the girl on the bed, dropping to her knees to dig through one of her boxes, and just as her father had promised, there it was, a wrapped item sitting at the bottom. She desperately fished it out and unwrapped it, her eyes instantly filling at what he had left her. 

There was a small patch of denim, barely the size of her hand with a messily written note in sharpie on one side.

_Keep this close, for when you are feeling sad or when you’re missing home. I tried to give you a little piece of mom and dad._

The other side covered in cursive puffy paint that she could tell he had been practicing for ages.

_Emily Goes to College!_

She finally allowed herself a sob, to cry freely on her first night of college, uncaring if her roommate saw. She missed her family dearly, clutching the denim close to just feel an inch closer to them. 

She went to grab her scratchy comforter when she found her mother’s warm blanket folded neatly inside, both parents sneaking their own items in. She loved the blanket with all her heart and joked that she would take it, but she hadn’t expected this.

She climbed onto her narrow bed and cried, wrapping herself in her mother’s scent and her father’s love until she felt brave enough to continue with this journey.


End file.
